


Sweet Surrender

by perihadion



Category: Smallville
Genre: "last time you were here things did get a little ... physical", Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Microfic, Multi, Short, flirting through physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perihadion/pseuds/perihadion
Summary: Tess surrenders to Lois for once.
Relationships: Lois Lane & Tess Mercer, implied Lois Lane/Tess Mercer
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Surrender

Not for the first time, Tess found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. But there was something particularly invigorating about staring down the barrel of a gun wielded by the lovely Ms Lois Lane.

"Come on, Tess," Lois said, with a smile, "you should have known from experience that you couldn't take me."

"Well," Tess said, wiping a spot of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, "it is always worth a try." Lois rolled her eyes, and Tess grinned; yes: it was always worth a tussle with Lois Lane.

Lois took one hand from the gun and held it out to Tess, "Just give me the key and I will be on my way." Tess tilted her head, and then drew the small silver key from her pocket. She put it into Lois's palm, but held on to the other woman's hand tight.

"Did you ever think," she said, "about working with me, just this once?"

Lois smiled. "No," she said. "I never thought about that." She snatched her hand away, and turned to leave — and just this once, Tess was willing to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/theoceanblooms) or [tumblr](http://spectroscopes.tumblr.com)! If you really liked this fic, it would be lovely if you could [reblog](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/190870271395/38agbNid) on tumblr.


End file.
